


Omnitrix Hero

by Majorminor2242



Category: Ben 10 Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Midoriya Izuku has the Omnitrix, midoriya izuku is quirkless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242
Summary: Rejected by the world and subjected to this unfair fate and cruel reality, a no-longer-to-be hero finds himself trudging through life.He wasn't quite sure *what* force in the universe felt bad for him that day, some form of divine intervention maybe? An alteration of fate…?In the future, perhaps he will come to know the truth to his own origin, the reason for his unlikely uprise… However right now, Izuku Midoriya only has one goal.To be a hero.





	Omnitrix Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a roof somewhere in Musutafu…

"You can't be a hero, young lad. I really am sorry, but a quirkless hero would more often be a liability than not."

Those words felt like tungsten weights on his lungs as he breathed coarsely through the silent air. Soft heaves, pathetic pants, an accentuation to his disbelief of the situation. He didn't want to accept it. He never _could_ accept such a shattering reality, so for the past ten years of his life, he spent them lying to himself, but now the final bell tolled.

"You should try to aim for something obtainable. Take the police for example. They protect the world and enforce the law without relying on their quirks. Maybe try becoming a detective with all those analysing skills I saw in your notebooks from earlier!" The buff man bent down, ruffling Izuku's hair however recoiling at the snarl he received.

"As much as I respect the police for their efforts and contributions, they're a joke for their 'No-Quirk usage' rule. Not only is it inefficient and illogical, but its pretty unjustified too. No, I just have to give up on my dream. When every single person I know wastes their talent! _I_ have to be the one to give up! Look at Endeavor! He's just a glory fighter who just wants the title of No.1! Look at Hawks who is so pretentious and cocky, full of himself, thinking he's undefeatable! Then look at Miruko who refuses to rely on anyone other than herself!"

"Yes but they're very high ranking heroes for a re-"

"They're all gonna get themselves killed!"

"…"

"Even if it's not today, even if its not tomorrow! When the time comes for them to buckle up and face the music, they're gonna die because of their egotistical flaws! You're the only hero that's nothing like the rest! The only hero I want to be like for a reason!" he sniffled angrily, tears prickling at his eyes.

"I-"

"I can't be mad at you All Might… I can't bring myself to hate you for telling me what everyone else has ever told me…** It's not _your_ fault I'm useless.**"

Izuku turned and ran. He barged through the door leading to the building's stairwell and didn't look back to see the taken aback, pained expression glossed over All Might's face. His breath was ragged and uneven, choked by wretches and sobs as his body shuddered in sprint.

_His dream, his aspiration… was gone._

He consistently wiped away the bleary tears as he ran, only to wipe them again a few moments later. His eyes felt like dams under pressure, and every leak and crack he tried to seal only sprouted more.

It was only upon reaching the filthy beach of Dagobah, did Izuku truly look up and take in his surroundings.

"Why… am I here." he questioned himself hoarsely, a can rattling away from his heavy punt. He tried to find reason in being here, but came up blank. "I guess… I really did just run without thinking, huh…?" he muttered lightly.

His face felt bloodless, his eyes slow, his body weary and his mind exhausted.

'Perhaps… Perhaps I should just lay here…? It'll be alright if I'm late for dinner just once…' he told himself emptily as he lay down in the sand and shut off the outside world, staring into the blood-hued sky.

* * *

Sparkling above, his blank eyes rested on a dazzling red light far above in the sky. "Huh… Shooting star, maybe?" he wondered to himself, before as though sensing his presence, the light began to plummet sharply downwards, heading straight towards him at terrifying speeds. A shrill shriek drilled in his head, and the only conclusion he could deduce was that _it had locked onto him._

Izuku startled in a frenzy, his ears screaming in pain as he rolled hard to his left. He panicked, curling up and instinctually covering his head as the crash of shifting sand echoed inside of his skull. "Wh- what the fuck was that?!" It sounded like an explosion had just sounded from only a meter to his right, but not the kind of explosive noise he was accustomed to from Kacchan.

Slowly, he stumbled from the rush of blood to his head at moving too quickly, before his eyes focused eventually on what seemed like a small capsule of some sorts in front of him in the sand. It was small, only about the size of his head and it had buried itself in a skidding crater.

He squinted, not knowing what on earth to think, before scanning the object. It was metallic, with an oily sheen that reflected the sunset magnificently. Segments aligned in a clear-cut fashion that looked like each layer should slide over the next and open. He leant just a little further forward, however due to this shift in weight, the sand gave way beneath his feet and he skidded down the edge towards the middle.

Shaking dust and specks of yellow from him, he held his breath, staring in expectation of the object reacting in some way. It didn't budge, however what he did next was of course no big surprise. Bending down, now mere inches from the pod, he rapped his knuckles gently on the shell, inciting a startling sound he didn't expect to come from any metal, before just as he had suspected, the pod slide open in segments, shifting downwards from the top and leaving a semicircle that permitted view of the contents inside.

"What the…" His shallow voice trailed off as he stared incredulously at the object before him. It… it looked like some kind of bracelet…? Or maybe a watch. He wasn't sure, but one thing was certain, it didn't look like any technology that should exist in this era- no, _this world_. Its base colour was black, with dark grey secondary highlights, as well as chrome tubes wrapping around it in distinct and most likely justified way. Not only that, but there were also the luminescent green buttons that looked like bubbles, one large one at the bottom of the device, as well as four more on each side of what was probably the most prominent feature. On the top, there lay a large ring, sitting further out than the rest, and inside of that circle, was a large, green, glowing hourglass shape on a dim, grey background.

To say that Midoriya had suspicions that this thing _really did come from space_ was not an exaggeration.

Like a viper, a trembling hand slowly uncurled in front of him. Moments turned into centuries as he stretched in terror, spurred on only by what was now unquenchable curiosity.

It was only once his fingertips passed the surrounding shell did his life flash before his eyes- or rather, the green light now brightly emitting from the thing. "Gah!" he recoiled as the watch suddenly latched open like a beast widening its maw, already clamping down over his left wrist before he could even twitch let alone recoil away.

"Get it off, get it off get it off- WaaaaGH" he twisted to the floor, tearing his right hand at the thing like a claw to scratch it off, but it wouldn't budge. It was almost like it was suctioned to his wrist like a vacuum, yet somehow not quite uncomfortably tight. "What the hell _is_ this thing!?" he yelled.

Scanning the surrounding trash, he eyes a small stick. Walking over and grabbing it, he attempted to pry the thing off, but to no avail. All he managed to do was snap that twig, as well as several others before he eventually gave up.

"Why won't it come off?!" He checked once more for some kind of latch he could release to loosen it and get it off, but knew he was only getting his hopes up.

… "Maybe… Im looking at this the wrong way?" He glanced at the centre ring, before pressing the big button beneath it. ***BLEEP*** The sound of it seemingly activating startled him, and the ring had extended outwards. Before where there used to be a glowing hourglass, the two sides crossed and overlapped into a diamond shape, and inside there was now a dark, unrecognisable figure of some form.

"Wh-" He was speechless, only able to blink at the device in a strange sense of intrigue. If it was going to kill him, wouldn't it have done so already by now…?

Balling his fists -as well as his eyes- he lifted a shaking finger towards the raised pad, before slamming it down back into the watch. ***BLEEP* **A blinding green light covered him, before he felt something so utterly bizarre, he couldn't have prepared for it.

"WAHHHHH!" he screamed as the skin surrounding the device began to slowly mould and shift, turning into hot red rock. It spread rapidly, enveloping his hand, and then his arm, and within seconds his entire body was covered. Only, once that happened, he screeched further as he watched as molten lava began to seep through the cracks in the red rock, flowing between and around his body, but never fully leaking out. His eyes trailed down to his hands, and he freaked further when he realised that they were enveloped in a continuous, bright flare of flame.

"ARGH, SOMEBODY HEEELLLLPPP!" he screeched in total petrification. His mind had stopped trying to think things through at this point. The only thing coursing through his brain being 'I am on fire.'

Immediately, his legs began pumping as he tore towards the sea edge, leaving sizzling sand beneath every step. Reaching the water, he dove, instantly crying in relief.

However, that cry bubbled into excruciating pain that tore through his body as he found himself feeling suffocated. Dying. His arms flayed as he erratically pulled himself back to the shore, away from the liquid pain.

His body wretched as though he were dry heaving, steam billowing from his form and _he felt so paralysingly cold-_

*PMPH* a glow appeared just outside of his peripheral vision, telling him that he had re-alighted.

He blinked, suddenly feeling the flames lick around his form. He immediately found himself feeling better. Cosy and warm and no longer suffocating. "Wait… what- OH DEAR GOD MY VOICE IS SO DIFFERENT!" He broke out of his relief as another change caused him to freeze. 'No, no calm down Izuku you need to be rational right now!' he repeated.

"Breathe! Breathe. Breathe." he counted in his head, until a sudden realisation dawned on him. "SHIT!" his eyes cast down towards the sand beneath him. It had melted already, glowing a searing white.

He jumped up and away, only to think it through. "Wait a minute… I'm on fire. _I'm on fire. _I'm on fire and I'm _not burning!"_ He whooped joyously at the revelation.

"Wait a minute… I wonder…" his gaze shifted, settling on a rusty refrigerator about twenty feet away. "Hmm…"

Raising both hands, he aimed at the junk, before channeling the feeling of boiling copper through his veins and towards his hands. Instantaneously he felt a strong kick-back as a pillar of flame sprouted from his hands like a jaguar leaping towards its prey. The flames licking the metal as a shark would lick its lips.

Within less than five seconds, the metal had melted into a misshapen, drooping heap.

"…"

…

***BLEEP-BLEEP-BLEEP-_VR-Vr-vr* _**His eyes widened, arms dropping to his sides as the glowing limbs of metal slowly pooled onto the floor. He barely even recognised the sound of the watch nor the shift in his height as everything felt… normal again. But in such a strange, alien way.

His hands and head were no longer flaming, and he had shrunk back down to his normal height, but what had been normal in appearance to the boy for the last fifteen years of his existence, now felt so…

Well, he just felt weird.

A small piece of junk rattled and tumbled to the ground several dozen feet away, and his gaze snapped to the origin.

Wide green eyes met wider golden ones, framed by black, abyssal sclera on a vivid pink-skinned face. It was a girl. No older than he was if he had to guess and her face was bursting with life and colour. She was peaking from around a corner of a trash heap, with pretty, pink hair.

Her eyes glazed at his attention, and she froze like a statue under his weary gaze.

What happened next couldn't have been more unexpected.

The girl grinned wider, before revealing the rest of herself and stepping forward. She wore short-cut, denim shorts that hugged her hourglass form tightly, and he could see the pocket's hanging from the frayed edge fashionably. She also wore a black top with 'ACID' written expressively in pink, along with expensive looking shoes. _Jordans imported from America, by the looks of it._

"Dude, that was so cool!" her voice startled him from his admiring stupor, and before he knew it, the pink-skinned, exotic looking beauty was dashing towards him energetically. "Like, seriously! What is your quirk!? You were all like _'FWOOOSH' _with those flames, and you just melted that metal as fast as some of my stronger acids! And that's not all, you had that awesome looking transformation too! Like, what _WAS_ that?! You looked like one of those demonic espers/bosses/monsters from one of those MMORPG's!" her voice resounded from inside of his head. It sounded so sweet and innocent, and...

_Truthful._

"Are… you alright dude?" she asked innocently as he stared with glossy, unfocussed eyes at what seemed like the only thing that seemed important to him right at this moment.

"…-Gah! S-sorry! I'm uhhh… not v-very accustomed t-t- praises…" '-or pretty girls that are nice to me.' he finished to himself as he raised his hands open-palmed in front of him, placing a foot behind to catch his teetering balance.

"Oof, quite the lady-killer, huh? What next, you gonna call me exotic?" the girl's eyes lidded sultrily, raising an eyebrow with a grin at his sputtered reaction.

"W-wah-" 'D-did I seriously say that outloud?!' he internally screamed.

"Yes, you did. Y'know, talking your thoughts is probably a habit you should try to break flame-boy." she giggled, and in that brief moment where she lit up, everything seemed to freeze in a still, picture-perfect moment that would forever be engrained into his memories.

"Wh-I-bu- _eh?" _Wow. Glorious. Good job, Izuku, real smooth. What you gonna do next, drool over your feet?! Get a grip!

He shook his head. "Name Izuku is yours what?"

...

"Welp, flubbed that greeting worse than I could have imagined anyone doing, but it was glorious." she cracked a toothy smirk as his face lit up brighter than the northern lights. "Ah, don't worry about it dude! Chill out I won't bite." she chuckled at his indignant, affronted expression, before taking a step back during an afterthought. "Ah, sorry. I guess you must be the type that needs a bit of personal space to function, huh?" she raised an open hand. "Oh, to answer your riddle, Mina Ashido!"

His brain instantly thought to agree to space, but before those words could come out he surprised himself. "N-no no it's fine. Y-you're just far more bubbly than I am used to… The… The attention's _nice." _he smiled shakily, but internally, the echoed words of 'what did I just say' tormented his soul.

Mina blinked between his eyes and his still open-palmed hands in amusement. "Ah! S-sorry! I-Izuku Midoriya! It's really nice to meet you A-Ashido-san." he shook her hand, only to find himself stuck to her. "Wait what…?"

She snorted as he raised both of their sticky hands simultaneously, inspecting them. Between them was a viscous, goopy gel that no mater how hard he pried, seemed to only replenish continuously. He frowned, before leaning closer because _he'd be damned if he let some goo best him!_

"Pfffft bahaha I can't! _I can't!" _she doubled over, before their hands suddenly freed, his slapping him in the face just as he tugged it.

He stared at her, before glancing back at his hand in confusion at why she was laughing so hard. "Wh-what's so f-funny?" Was he missing something? He was definitely missing something…

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm a bad person for doing this every time, but your reaction was probably the best I've ever seen!" she snorted, tears prickling her eyes as the girl choked on the air. "It's my quirk, _Acid. _I can control the concentration as well as the viscosity of acid I can secrete from the pores in my skin. As well as a few other small factors such as making it flammable or sticky."

"Oh, s-so that was just…"

"It was just a prank. Yup!" she smiled infectiously, and before they knew it, they were chuckling. "Hey, so what's that thing on your wrist? It looks cool!"

Reality suddenly came crashing down on Izuku's high, as he was once again reminded that he had _this thing_ -whatever the hell it even was- to deal with.

"Well… I uh… I don't really _k-know_…" he raised his arm and they both leant forward to inspect it.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ashido asked out of curious bafflement.

"Literally. One second I-I was laying on the sand, giving up on my dreams and then s-suddenly the next thing I knew, there was this meteor heading straight at me -but not at first- and I panicked and got out of the way before it landed, but the moment it did it turned out to be this capsule looking thingy and then inside of it was this watch thingy! But then the moment I went to reach for it, it just jumped out and latched onto my arm and now it won't get off! Then, when I was messing with it, I somehow became that flaming thing you saw!"

"…" Mina blinked with a shallow smile. _"What?"_

"I… O-okay, just _watch_." he both sighed deeply and inhaled deeper, before lifting up the watch. "Wait a minute… why's it red now?" he asked himself.

"Uhh, wasn't it always red?"

"N-no… It was green when I pressed it… Gah! God damnit!" he yelled as a green overflow blinded him suddenly as the watch lit up. "M-maybe… its a timer or something…" he spoke more to himself than Mina, but she acknowledged his statement nonetheless.

"Alright… here goes…" he pressed the button again, but this time, his thumb slipped and the dial twisted with surprising ease. ***BLEEP*** "Wait a minute… w-what the…?" Inside the diamond was now a different shaped figure.

Izuku frowned in thought, before internally deducing that there must be more than one 'transformation' this thing has. "Huh," he slowly twisted through them all, one by one, trying to pick out distinct features between them all.

"Oooo! Why are there little black silhouette thingies on your watch?" the girl asked with one finger to her chin, the finger on her other hand gently pressed against the watch as though pointing to it, but that was all it took to slide down with no effort.

***BLEEP*** A blinding green light that Izuku already felt far too accustomed to enveloped him. His skin budged, enormous ripple-like vines spreading across his body in waves, almost as though his muscles and blood were boiling and bubbling underneath his now red-tinted skin. Sharply, that red tint became a solid, crimson hue as his skin settled down to lay firm and taught across his ripped body.

Izuku glanced down to see Ashido staring up at his eight foot frame, eyes dilated and jaw slack. He was about to say something when he felt a strange tingling sensation run through what felt like a limb he'd never had before. Looking down, he saw Mina holding onto one of his large fingers, her hands seeming so small and delicate now with the size difference. She pulled his hand forward slightly, with a surprisingly gently touch, but that was when he realised.

It wasn't his arm that she was holding. Well, _it was…_ but it was one of an entirely new pair of arms that rested just below his normal ones! "W-wait a m-minute this guy has _f-four arms?!"_

Mina stared at him incredulously. "What do you mean, 'this guy'…? You're you, right?"

Izuku stopped for a moment and let her words sink in. "…Oh my god."

"What? Whats wrong dude?"

"Oh my god… I- I can finally do it…!"

"Do what? You're not making any sense here Midori-"

"I can become a hero!" he cried joyously, his voice rumbling as you'd expect from the tank-like mountain of a creature he was now.

"Wait, what do you mean? Isn't that device your quirk or something?"

"I… I'll explain again later once I calm down enough. First, I need to figure out how to control these extra limbs…" he mumbled to himself, his eyes scanning around at all the surrounding trash.


End file.
